PLANES: New Arrival
by Lilgirl6664
Summary: A young 17yr old girl had a school fight during GYM class and has fallen into the World of living Machines *literally*. Will she be able to go back home or will she stay? DISCONTINUED
1. School troubles

**Hello hello hello! OK well this is my first story! ^_^ I am SOOOO exited for this story! This is the first chapter... It is just a starter ;) Please go easy on me for reviews and that stuff so ya. GO NUTS! But not to nuts! :)**

'Monday, I say it's the worst day of the week', I think to myself as I take my seat on my bus to school. I pop my headphones in and start listening to 'still I fly' by Spencer Lee. I hum the lyrics to the song when a person starts to try and get my attention by waving her hand back and forth rapidly.

She comes over and starts talking to me, " Hey, what are you listening to?", she asks.

"Um i..it's a song..." , I replied.

"What kind of song?"

"Just...a song", it sounds like I'm getting a bit suspicious now.

"Well..ok, see you around", she replied.

"Ok...bye".

When I got to school I didn't hesitate to go to my locker, the school bullies her are VERY mean. I figured that first I have gym class...great. My most hated subject of all time because all we do is get sweaty and play dodge ball.

I close my locker only to find my very awesome friend Lilly.

"Hey Holley!" She greeted.

"Oh hey lil! Ready for another boring day at school? Cuz' I'm not..."

"Oh I'm sure your not!",she reassured.

"Well I have gym class first, what do you have?"

"Math..." , Lilly said.

"Oh...well I better get going or else I'll be late and be in deep trouble" , I said.

"Ok! Toodles!" , she replied. "Bye!" I said back.

Once I got to gym class it already smelt like gym socks and sweat. I almost puked...

"Ok class, today we will be doing something simple to get started...DODGEBALL!" The gym teacher exclaimed.

I got hit by a dodgeball and yelled.

"MR. HENDRIX! THIS IS NOT SIMPLE!" I yelled.

"Too bad!"

I decided that I'm not going to play dodgeball and be mauled by teens trying to get the ball. So I head of to the bleachers to rest. But that was soon distruped by a school bully and her friends, or should I say followers.

"Um, what the hell are you doing on our bleachers?!" , Tracey practically yelled at me.

"Well actually, there not YOUR bleachers!", I shot back.

"You better get of now or you will get your ass kicked and get knocked out...now BEAT IT!" , she yelled. When I didn't move she threw me of the bleachers and started punching me, attempting to knock me out like she had said.

Mr. Hendrix flew over to stop the fight, but it was too late. I had already had been knocked out. But it was nothing I have ever experienced before. I hear faint voices beginning to fade away as I fell into a deep black hole.

**OK so here it is! I hope you liked this starter for my story! **

**Reviews? *Put on the worlds best begging face***


	2. Meeting Dusty

**Hello fellow readers! Here is chapter 2! Wow... 2 freaking chapters in 1 day...just wow... But good news for you! You get to read another chapter! WOOOOO! OH YEA ITZ A PARTAY! *ahem* so any way enjoy the story?**

I wake up to a warm sun and soft grass around me. I slowly sit up, rubbing my head in pain. I hear planes near by as I stood up, but what I saw in fount of me was the most mind boggling thing I had ever seen.

It was a orange and white crop duster and was staring at me with a blank face, at least that's what I think it is.

"Who are you and what are you?!", the crop duster exclaimed.

"Ummm...I'm h-Holley and I-I'm a human", I replied, stuttering.

"Hmmm...I believe Chug was saying something about 'humans' the over week and I said that they aren't real..now, I believe him..", he replied. "Oh, you know what? Hop in my cockpit and I'll introduce you to the town!", he said.

"Oh...well, thanks but... I didn't quite catch your name?", I asked nervously.

"Oh! It's Dusty, Dusty Crophopper", Dusty said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Dusty", I said with a smile.

"You to Holley", he replied. As we took off.

**I know, I know it's short but I will make it up to you kk? Plz leave a review? ;)**


	3. Being introduced

**Hi! Big thanks to the people who reviewed! By the way, I don't own any characters you recognise, except for Holley and she is based of me! ^_^ Any way, on with the story!**

As we landed I look out of Dusty's window to see Cars and Planes...alive?

Dusty didn't stop until he got to something that looked like a hanger. He told me the all clear to come out and so I did.

We stayed in Dusty's hanger to get to know each over a little bit more, he asked about where I come from and how I got here.

"Well I come from Australia", I said proudly.

"Wow. That explains the accent", he made a joke.

"Oi, that's not a way to treat a guest mate!", I laughed.

"Ok, ok, we'll now that we know each over a little more, why don't we say that it's about time that I introduced you to Propwash Junction?", he said. I agreed and he headed off.

While I was in Dusty's cockpit, I saw a sign that said 'Chug and Dottie's fill'n'fly'. I guessing that's were we were going first.

Dusty started to slowly slow down and I look out the window and it appears that we are in the 'Chug and Dottie's fill'n'fly' hanger of some sort. I see a dark green fuel truck talking to a little silver forklift and near them is a purple/blue forklift.

Dusty started to talk to someone. "Hey Chug, Dottie and Sparky! I want introduce you to someone!", Dusty exclaimed very excitedly.

"What is it Duster? Or who is it?", Chug said, waiting to here the news.

"Do you know when you where telling me something about 'humans' existing?", Dusty replied.

"Yeahhh get on with it..."

"Well come on out now", Dusty said politely.

I cautiously step out of Dusty's cockpit to see the look on who I presume to be Chug, Dottie and Sparky's eyes and mouth wide open.

"Hi...my n-name I-is Holley...", I stuttered. "I come from Australia...".

Chug drove over to me and poked me with a tire to make sure that what he is seeing is real. He drove all over the place laughing and pointing a Dusty that he was right all along.

"Wow...I can't believe it Sparky...", Dottie said.

"Yeah, wow is the way to put it...", Sparky said while still staring at me in amazement.

Chug finally settled down and Dusty began to introduce them to me.

"Well Holley, this is Chug...Dottie... And this is Sparky", Dusty introduced.

"Hi Chug, Dottie and Sparky", I tried to say with a smile.

"Hello Holly!", They said in unison. I laughed.

"Well tomorrow is a big day", Dusty started.

"Why?", I commented.

"Because we will introduce you to the town residents so that they don't go all crazy when they see something that is not a car and it is talking", Dusty replied.

"Ohhhh...sounds fun to me",I said happily.

**Reviews?**


	4. Badpasts and Goodnights

**Hello! Here is chappy 4! I don't own Dusty or other characters you recognise. **

In about an hour of showing around the town, it was already getting dark. So Dusty had decided that it was time to go to his hanger. I was in Dusty's cockpit and I looked out the window to see that we are already in the hangar. He popped his doors and I stepped out.

"Propwash is so beautiful...",I said in awe.

"Yeah I know, I have been living here for most of my life.", Dusty commented.

"Really?"

"Of course"

"Well...where did you live before?", I politely asked.

Dusty was thinking about this hard. 'Should I tell her?' I thought.

"Hello? Earth to Dusty! Do you come in?", I said getting impatient.

"Oh!", Dusty was startled from his thoughts.

"Well...I lived in Chicago for about 10 years, that was were I came from and my parents didn't really treat me like a loving son. They abused me and sent me to a bad school that had lots of bullies, and my parents didn't care!", Dusty said, almost tearing up.

"Oh..well how did you get here?", I had to ask.

"I decided that I had enough of the bullcrap that I was stuck in and I took a stand. Obviously, my parent a didn't agree. So they kicked me out of their house, I went to the nearest airport. And went anywhere my mind told me. And that was home...and home was Propwash Junction.", Dusty said.

"Wow..I didn't see your past like that before. I thought that it was a happy past.",I commented.

"Yeah..", He replied. "Well...I think that it is time to hit the hay".

"I think so to, but um...where am I going to sleep?", I said while looking around.

"Hmmmm...Oh! Over here is perfect!", Dusty said while rolling towards a hay stack.

The hay was made into a nice, comfy bed. I walked over and I grab my bag and pull out a purple blanket. It had white flowers and white swirls that surround the flowers, it was my favorite blanket. I also had my plain purple pillow. I make my bed then I asked Dusty a question.

"Dusty?",I said.

"Yes Holley?", he commented.

"Do you have a bathroom?", I asked.

"Well of course I do it is down that way and is on your left". (A:N Dusty had got his hangar remain so it is kinda like a full size house mad for a plane!)

"Ok, thanks", I replied. I grabbed my bag then went to to the bathroom to change into my panda onesie. 'I probaly looked soooo ridiculous to Dusty!' I smiled at the thought then left the bathroom to got to bed.

When Dusty saw me, he did nothing but laughed.

"What's so funny?", I said.

"What are you wearing?", Dusty asked whilst laughing.

"It's called a onesie and they are my good pajamas.", I commented. " oh I don't even want to argue, I'm going to bed."

"Ok well goodnight!", Dusty had said before hoping onto hie bed.

"Goodnight",I replied while also jumping in bed.

I had a felling that I will like my life with Dusty, I hope.

**Review?**


	5. Wifi? WHERE!

**Thank you Gabby and Consort95 for motivating me to write more of this story! And thank you to RushandStreak and BlackNightmareDragon for helping me with logic *facepalms* I can be so 'stupid' when it comes to these things, but I still chose to write :) ON WITH DA STORY :3**

I woke up to the sounds of cars and planes rolling outside of Dusty's hangar that I was in. 'Speaking of Dusty, where did that crop duster go?'

I started to panic a little bit because if someone or should I say some 'vehicle' comes in and sees me, I'm done for!

To my relief, I see Dusty rolling into the hangar and I let out a girlish yelp** (I'm a tomboy)**. 'I hope he didn't hear that!'

"Hey Holley! I see that your finally awake", Dusty said

"Well yeah, I've been up for a while...so anyway, where did you go?",I replied.

"I just finished dusting the corn crops", he answered.

"Ok then", I said with a huge amount of relief. 'Wait, do I? No...that's impossible. I can't like like Dusty!' I shrug of the thought and ask my next question.

"What time is it?".

"10 past 10...why?".

"Oh shit! I have NEVER slept in THAT late!", I said with worry.** (Haha! That is SOOO funny because that is SOOO not true!)**

"Whoa relax Holley", dusty coed. "Why do you worry? It's not like you have got school or what ever you humans call it".

"Well yeah we do have school but I'm worried because...wait...what day is it?",I replied.

"Tuesday, why?".

"Oh my god I just had a mind blank and thought that you weren't here and that I was in my world!". 'Wow...I still have them random moments were my mind just gives up on me...' I thought.

"Well *ahem* that was stupid", Dusty replied.

"I'm not stupid, I still have mind blanks!", I snapped back.

"Ok well I'm going to practice now, see you in a bit!", Dusty said before leaving.

"Wait! What are you practising for?",I yelled out.

"Racing!",he yelled back.

"Ok then", I replied. "Today is going to be a long day".

I looked over at my bag** (I forgot to mention that Holley takes her bag everywhere she goes) **and wonder if I still have my iPod. I reach over from 'my' bed and check if I can still text Lilly.** ( and yes you can text on iPods)**

No luck...

I check if there is any internet connection.

Still no luck...

I thought for a moment 'maybe I could ask Dusty or anyone for a wifi password'.

That's when the thought hit me. 'I can ask someone...right?' 'Yeah...I can'.

I jump out of 'my' bed and got dressed into suitable clothes from out of my bag and rush out of the hanger over to 'Chug and Dottie's fill 'n' fly'.

I knock on the roller door** ( at least that's what I think they use for doors in the movies ) **so I'm not rude. The roller slowly opened to show a blue/purple forklift smiling at me.

"Hey Dottie! Um I was wondering if..you..had..a..wifi password?", I said with a smile.

"Oh um yes we do actually, but we hardly use it, but you can use it if you want", Dottie replied.

"Yes please, I'm trying to txt my friends to let them know that I'm ok", I answered.

"Ok then, well I wish the best of luck", she said whilst handing me a card that had the password on it.

"Thank you so much Dottie!", I said while heading out of the place.

"Ok, now let's see if I can work this and maybe go home...", I said to myself.

But I only said maybe...

**Ok here it is! I have been taking a break from fanfiction and I had to re-upload this twice because of some random coding...**

**Reviews?**


	6. Sorry

**G'day (Good day or hi) my fellow readers!**

**I has some bad news...and you are probs gonna be a little bit disappointed but...**

**This story has no point in continuing because I have ran out of ideas! D:**

**But I will write 'Dusty's Race!' For you guys but there will be NO humans what so ever. **

**So watch out for 'Dusty's Race!' In a few days time!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
